Follow Me
by Cereza101
Summary: Collared, trapped, and experimented on. I was hunted and labeled a demon. Until he found me and we learned from each other. He promised me freedom and the sun. How could I not follow him into darkness? Oh the irony. FemNaruto/Aizen
1. Human

_**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**_

 **Prologue: Human**

I can fake a smile to make others feel better, but I can't fake the pain that dwells deep in my heart. They say a demon cannot feel pain, but I beg to differ. The chains that bind me cut deep into my wrists. My ankles and neck, along with my eyes, for my wounds cannot heal. The chakra that I once felt flowing through my body is nonexistent. At this moment I am lost.

Never saw this coming. My execution. The day that I would finally die because of my enemy, because of my naivety of thinking that I could actually make an enemy who has kept so much hate, pent up in his mentality to become friends with us? Change his mind about destroying my village? Hah! I laugh at my gullible mind.

My friends and those I considered family. They're all dead. What do I have left to fight for? My dream of being Hokage? There's no point when there is no one left to protect. All of this hopelessness.

My contemplation of what life is supposed to be, it's all I have left. What is my purpose? A bumblebee has purpose. To pollenate the flowers. This cell has a purpose. To keep the jailer in prison. An inanimate object has more of a purpose that I do at the moment. To keep me jailed—Kurama and I jailed. I'm losing so much blood from the wounds, I'm surprised I've yet to die from blood loss. I damn these wounds at this moment, for the rest of my life, even if I don't have very long. If only I didn't have these wounds, I could have saved everyone. I needed more power.

The clinking of keys and screeching of the cell door opening, letting light inside of this dark void for however long time has passed. I can feel the heat of the sunlight come into contact with my legs. I could not see, but I could feel the man's presence. There were no words needed to talk. Madara is here for my execution. Nothing more, nothing less. He gives men orders to unchain me as I feel slight relief from the constraints. I am dragged outside and feel the sun light shine onto my face. Finally able to feel the source of heat for however long I was down there. It feels so good.

Forced to walk on my bloodied feet on the pebbled ground to reach a hill and walk up. What used to be grass was all but dirt. What used to be houses with families in them, now only made up of rubble. Madara forces me onto my knees when we reach the top. I feel cold metal at my neck and lifted up by my hair to face towards the sun. I can't help but feel happy as tears flow from my eyes as I am finally free to be reunited with the people that I love.

The sword is pulled away and I hear it whistle in the air as it gets closer to me. There was no pain. Only complete bliss of darkness. The only type of sadness that I felt, was that I could no longer feel the light of the sun anymore.

Then _he_ came along, promising me freedom and the sun.


	2. the Beginning of the End

_I do not own Bleach or Naruto._

 _Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters_

Chapter one: the Beginning of the End

"Where am I?" I look at my new surrounding as I wake on the ground in an alleyway. I notice that I'm now wearing a crisp white yukata instead of my ninja attire I had once worn. It is night here as I look at the moon and immediately look away. The moon is the reason that I am dead. Flashbacks of the Infinite Tsukuyomi overtake my mind. I try to ignore them as I push myself off the ground and notice something that is most definitely not supposed to be there as I check myself for injuries.

"Meow." An orange cat appears by the trashcans and stares at me. I pay it no mind as there is the sound of the rushing of water. Running towards the sound and pay no mind to my bare feet stepping on stones. I pay no attention to it, because if what I felt on me is true and not just my imagination then injuries will not be a problem for me.

The cold water of the small waterfall hits me as I step into the clearing and see the ringlets of water distorting my reflection. I stay still trying to let the water calm itself. The first thing that I take notice is the ears on my head. "No." I turn my head around as I feel something connected to me get wet. My eyes widen at the sight of my back. "No." I have orange tails. Nine of them to be exact. The same amount as my dear friend. I take off my yukata and throw it to the side not caring that I'm nude. Both my hands touch my stomach that no longer has a seal upon it. "KURAAMA!" I yell as I kneel down in the water as I feel tears coming down my cheeks and joining the body of water that I currently reside in. "Kurama! Please! Don't leave me too! You were all that I had left. Please. Please. _Please._ " I hug my stomach as I curl into myself and let the tears fall.

"Kurama, where am I? I don't know where I am. I thought that I was supposed to be with my family. My friends." I keep talking to myself hoping that the fox hears me. That he is still there with me to keep me sane after all we have seen and done in the war. "Where are they Kurama? Is this how the afterlife is? I don't like it Kurama. It's so lonely here. There's no one here. They were mine Kurama. All _mine!_ " I shove my head in the water to let myself drown to see if it's possible to die a second time. It seems like forever, but I know that it's only a few seconds. Small fishes swim away from me as the light from the moon shines through onto the rocks at the bottom. That's when I hear something running through the water and feel myself being yanked out of my attempted suicide. I bring my head up and feel my hair slap my back with great force as I gasp for oxygen to enter my lungs.

"There's nothing here for me." It was all in my mind. I sigh when an ache in my chest causes more tears come down. I stumble along out of the water and sit on the patch of grass next to my discarded clothes. However, I did not notice a pair of fox eyes watching my every move with interest. I did not know that those eyes would be the reason that I will wake up the next day without memories of my past life either. This is my reason that my pain is taken away, but for how long?

Several Years Later

 _I'm running as fast as I can, but it's inevitable. I'm too slow. I couldn't save them. Please let me save at least one. Just one. That's all I'm asking for, is one. The top of the hill. I'm almost there! Almost-_

" _Kakashi-sensei!" It's too late. Madara swings his sword and his head rolls only to stop at my feet._

" _NOOOOOOOO!"_

"Tamamo-chan. Wake up!" There was a knocking at my door.

My eyes snapped open, staring at the boarded ceiling as I laid on the futon. I could hear the constant sounds of dripping water in the corner of my room from the rain last night. I try to remember my dream though it is useless. Nothing comes to mind as it slips from me.

"Tamamo-chan!"

I sighed as I closed my eyes and stood up to open the door. "Huh?" There was no one at the door. I tried to close it but a voice stopped me.

"Tamamo-chan! It's rude to close doors in people's faces." My eyes widened in surprise at the voice and looked down. A little boy with long black hair and brown eyes. He was pouting at me with his arms crossed, those chubby cheeks and cuteness aren't helping to convince me that he is angry with me.

"Oh. Sorry Eiji. I didn't see you there."

"I'm not that short Tamamo-chan." He shook his head and his eyes widened in sudden realization. "Hashirama-jiji told me to come wake you up. It's your turn to look after the tea house. Come on!" He started to drag me across the hall.

"Wait a moment Eiji." I laughed, "I need to get dressed."

"Eh?" He turns back to look at me and blushes. His feet scuffle in embarrassment at dragging me around almost naked. "S-sorry Tamamo-chan."

I ruffle his hair and make my way back to the room to change. I close the door behind me and lean against it as my blonde hair crowns around my face. I feel my ears twitch and flatten against my hair as a drip of water lands on me. I look up and see more leaks coming through the cracks. "I'm going to have to fix that." My hands go through the movement of putting my hair up in order to hide my ears and having my nine tails go under my change of clothes. All I can afford to do is wear the kimono that jiji gave me to not scare away the customers with my extra appendages. That and not attract any Shinigami around here. As apparently they don't take well to anything very different that's running around unless they have control over it

Jiji used to be a Shinigami, then he left for some reason, though he wouldn't tell Eiji or me why he did so. I guess the past is just something that you don't bring up with the old man. Anyway, Jiji found me in a small abandoned shack in the 50th district in the west. I did what I had to do in order to survive such as stealing when I was desperate enough. I felt bad for the person's business. Most of the time I took a few odd jobs with great difficulty of hiding my appearance during the time I spent in Rukongai. The first time I walked out in broad daylight without anything covering my ears and tails, well…let's just say that I'm never going to do that again. I was chucked by rocks and other things that were used as weapons. It's a good thing my current two residents I live with don't care about it.

Hashirama found me with no memory of myself, not even a name. Hashirama-jiji said that I was the very embodiment of a cunning fox, so he gave me a name that would fit me. It didn't help that he already had a pet fox roaming around and loved to cause mischief to the customers. Kurama was its name, though he followed me the most and loved to pull at my tails while I was serving tea. I swear that it smirks at me sometimes and struts away after annoying me.

I walked out the door to greet jiji and Eiji. "What's the menu for today old man?"

 _Whack!_

"Owww." I covered my head trying to ease the pain, but it only made it worse.

"Respect your elders Tamamo, and I am _not_ that old."

"Yes you are Hashirama-jiji." Eiji and I chirped.

A depressing aura went over him with his shoulders hunched over. It seemed as though there was a small cloud that was raining over him. I rub my eyes and hope that I'm not seeing things. Nope. It's real.

He really was old even if he did have a young face and acted like a kid more than a responsible adult, it's just that he's a bit touchy about his age and Eiji and I love to tease him. He's very self-conscious about it, yet he seems to bounce back from his depressed states from out of nowhere. "Your duties for today will consist of washing the dishes—"And I stopped listening to him. Which ended up being the wrong thing to do because then he had me on garbage duty. "Tamamo-chan, if you had just listened to me the first time, then we wouldn't be here." He was smiling at me with his eyes closed.

"You're pure evil jiji." I said as I dragged the large pile of garbage into the fire pit to burn. "There. That wasn't so bad."

"Ahem."

I turn around and could feel my hidden ears flatten against my head in sadness. "There's more of them. That's going to take me the whole day!" It couldn't be possible to have this much trash here, right?

"Yep. Now keep on lugging the trash Tamamo." He walked away with a smile after patting my hair.

"I swear, he just does this to spite me." I say under my breath. I turn around and see Kurama laughing at me…is that even possible?

 **A peek at what our favorite ramen lover does. I thought a little bit of humor would be in the end only because I got a little depressed writing this chapter. This story will have humor, angst, adventure, and just about anything else you can think of. The chapters are small, but bear with me. It's a bit difficult to dish out long chapters as it takes longer to write. Small ones? I can bring them out a bit faster. Chapters will get longer as the story starts to progress.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters!**


End file.
